Patch v.1.12 Final Release Dev.
Patch v.1.12 Discussion Colin Comments Patch 1.12....A patch were we ,long time ago, waited for to get it in our hands.We started to play it ,dam'n that looks sweet.....but after playing it twice,it was already clear:this patch isn't finished yet ,it does not deliver... But we are here to change that obvious.... As I already listed on RTS------> *Save/load bug *mines ;visibility for friends or immunity for friends *Weapon balancing//wich is minor *last but not least,new stuff *maybe a new structure *weapons & bodies OR Should we honor the work of others and let it rest in piece? But then you would have some problems,a broken wheel in the entire patch series ,this wil cause more broken wheels... Colin Coyote Comments actually i agree with you colin - this should be looked at with the thoughts of doing the said improvements... as well as possibly doing some improvements of the structures. lavcoyote25 ---> Rman Comments * I know 4nE would like to see this finished proper- we'll see if he can come on over & be a part of it. Also, I think, we should hear from Strata & rush2049. I'll be sure to invite them over here to express their thoughts... 2nd.... It would make sense to re-examine this Patch keeping what the Code Re-Dev Team does with the First Build - removing limits, minor bug fixes, etc. - RJ :) Rush2049 Comments * well, I am here, trying to find my way around. Feel like I'm lost in a web of threads. But I am making my way, as far as 1.12, I don't really care what happens to it... I could redo some of my models from pictures I've uploaded here and there. Oh and if I remmember right, I redid the hover proportion type look once, had a giant fan on the back if I remmember right... ~Rush2049~ Willis Comments * I think first if we want to not have broken wheels, start at 1.11 patching. For the time being, let 1.12 rest, this bird has been flying with a broken wing for too many years. -Willis CW Comments * I help test out Ver1.12 thru the betas i have most if not all wzck data files(.wew)and all the bodies .wdg s made for it as well as all soarce folder CW Rman Follow-up * I sent messages to both 4nE & Strata a week ago. Strata responded within a day saying it was something he would think about. I joined 4nE's new hang-out like he suggested to PM him which I did. He read within a day but has yet to respond. So I'd say he is thinking about it or maybe could care less - just guessing. * Captain Willy - glad you have all the files. :) * IMHO Patch 1.12 would be a good base to build on for a number reasons. * Like it's complete review of v.1.10 balance issues by a very experienced MP member. * Of course - First fix known issues. * Since the Code Re-Devs 1st Build is removing known limits it will be possible to add more stuff where originally it was maxed-out. * Question: Add WHAT ? * Anything from v.1.11 worth salvaging ? * What about new stuff from members here ? * Instead of giving it a version #... maybe give it a name like WZ Prime Patch or whatever ? Rman JackRman Jack 00:49, 17 Jan 2005 (PST) Fix & Add WHAT ? * Fill-in what you think here ? * First thing - save game component. still dont know why it wouldnt, no one ever answered that one. lavcoyote25 * That is a BIGGIE for sure, Coyote. - Rman.